


Dreams about Falling

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, Established Realtionship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a dentist at the lease, mush, self realizations, super sickly sweet drabble of mush, victor is a nudist, you may need insulin after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: Yuuri isnt sure what this sensation is, but all he really knows is that he is tumbling, head over feet in to something he cant quite understand.Again...100% self indulgent fluff about these incredible skating dorks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought on after talking to a friend about they probably dream about each other, which also lead to me thinking that i need to write a bunch of these dream like stories for all my dam OTP's...beware, it may happen.
> 
> then I was listening to Miyano Mamoru's "Gravity" single and it just went out of control from there. Sorrynotsorry

Falling. Spinning and falling end over end. He felt out of control as his stomach twisted in knots and his voice cried out in the darkness. Gravity pulled him down, down, down farther than he had ever been in his life, and when he finally hit the bottom he was able to breath.

Once the feeling of spinning stopped he was able to flutter his eyes open and let them adjust to the light that now surrounded him. It took a moment to get his bearings; what was this? This was a dream right? But what kind of dream was this? It started out so frightening; feeling so alone in the never ending darkness that had wrapped its self around his heart and soul.

Now though. Now he was standing under a brilliant blue sky with the warmest of winds caressing him; it was pure and oh so powerful. Yuuri felt the weight of years of feeling not worthy and not good enough, all the negativity he had allowed to take over his being, melt from his shoulders. It felt so wonderful; he felt so light. The anguish of never being enough was no longer pulling him down, which brought the most genuinely beautiful smile to his face.

Chocolate eyes swept around in an attempt to collect himself more, to figure out where he was in this alternate reality. That’s when he heard it. Music. Soft chords free of melancholy filling the air around him and filling his heart with a feeling that he wasn’t sure what to call. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if there was a word that could really describe the elation and passion he felt.

“Yuuuuri…”

A familiar tenor voice called out to him warmly; god how he loved how his name rolled off the other person’s tongue. As if it was a treasured lyric to a song that was written and sung just for him. Turning towards the voice he suddenly felt his heart start to flutter, like thousand butterflies were dancing in his chest.

“Yuuri.” It was Victor. Of course it was Victor, who else could say his name in such a way that made Yuuri want to melt and heat his blood up to a boil all at once.

The slightly taller man stood before him with his hand out stretched towards him as glittering blue eyes stared back in to Yuur’s. Victor’s smile matched the brilliance of his gaze; both full of such love and pride, an admiration that Yuuri honestly didn’t know if he could handle looking at him directly. How was it possible that this man could be any more gorgeous? The light that surrounded them made Victor look ethereal; his smooth alabaster flesh was almost aglow in the rays and it took Yuuri’s breath away.

Victor was not dressed in some suit and playing the romantic playboy. No. He stood before Yuuri in nothing but a smile. Strands of that silken ashen hair fell over one of his blue eyes and the look on his face completely distracted Yuuri from really caring that the man in his dream was naked. More than likely it had to do with the fact that Victor was really quite the nudist in any reality.

Yuuri didn’t hesitate as he stepped forward and took the Russians hand in his. It felt like the sun had enveloped them as he moved closer; everything else around them faded away in to a blur. It was just them in this dreamy haze, and it made Yuuri’s heart leap in his throat. This emotion he was fighting to learn about was becoming stronger and stronger; it could no longer be ignored.

There was movement and he felt a hand slide over his hip before it moved to the small of Yuuri’s back. God Victor’s hands felt like silk against his skin and it made him ache for more of the gentle touch. The hand that was with in Victor’s was brought to the older man’s lips where he pressed a flutter of a kiss against his palm. It sent a tingle of fire to race across his body and ignited every nerve it touched.

Yuuri’s lips had parted softly as he looked to the other man with his brows furrowed lightly in silent question. But Victor just smiled that beautiful brilliant smile at him and drew him closer when he pressed that same hand, palm down, to his bare chest. It was then that Yuuri realized that he, too, was naked. A blush flushed across the crest of his cheeks and dusted over to the tips of his ears; chocolate eyes had averted to the side which made him look so incredibly innocent.

“Beautiful.” Victor cooed softly as he left Yuuri’s hand on his chest and lifted the younger man’s chin so their gazes met again.  He could drown in those pools of blue, and Yuuri knew he would be more than happy to do so.

Before Yuuri could respond Victor had closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss was so tender and gentle that Yuuri wasn’t quite sure if they had actually pressed their lips together or not. The warmth of it all would surely cause him to melt in to a puddle at any moment, he was sure. Victor was his sun, his moon, his entire universe in this moment; it was more than anything he had ever experienced in his entire existence.

This time it was Yuuri who moved first. He brushed his nose in a tender nuzzle against Victor’s before he pressed his warm lips against the other mans. It felt like the world stopped as electricity sparked between them in the moment. Their mouths parted and moved against each other; tongues swirled and rolled together as the kiss intensified.

It left both of them panting for air when they separated; Yuuri peppered butterfly like kisses against Victor’s jawline and throat as he leaned in to rest his cheek against the crook of the blonds shoulder. His arms had snaked around to hold the Russian close to him, clinging to him as If he was afraid to let go. Victor’s fingers were gently stroked and make tender little circles at the small of his lover’s back as they just held each other as tight as possible.

“I know what it is now,” Yuuri started to whisper. Even as his voice trembled, he continued, “I feel safe, drawn to you Victor, like gravity. You, you are my destiny. I think, no, I know I love you."

“Yuuri…my precious Yuuri….” Victor’s smooth voice started to speak.

It was then that Yuuri started to panic, Victor was staring to fade in his arms. Why? Why was he leaving him? “NO! NO please…don’t go…” He could feel tears start to fall over his cheeks as Victor’s warmth faded from his arms, the last kiss still tingling on his lips.

“Uuri…..Yuuri….Come back to me…” He could hear that familiar voice calling out to him again. “Yura…moya prints….wake up.”

With groggy eyes fluttering open, he realized where he was again and drew in a shaking breath. It was then than he felt sticky moisture on his cheeks; the tears had been real. What the hell had just happened in his head?

He felt Victor’s fingers gently card through his dark hair as he started to come too. He sat up, shivering as the covers shifted off his upper body; Victor was right there, still with him. That brilliant smile replaced with worry as he lifted a hand and cupped his lover’s cheek with such tenderness that it almost felt like Yuuri might be made of glass and shatter at any moment. The pad of his thumb brushed away the streak of tears as he looked over Yuuri’s face with concern.

“Are you ok?” The question was a delicate whisper that was hardly audible, but Yuuri nodded with a genuine smile that lit up his face. Softly he nuzzled his cheek against the palm pressed against him; his eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he let out a contented sigh and reopened them.

“M’fine…thank you….for, for saving me.”

A soft intake of air was inhaled between Victor’s lips and his eyes were suddenly filled with the purest and most honest look of love that Yuuri had ever seen before. He could see the shine of tears forming at the corner of those blue eyes and he couldn’t help but reach his hand out to brush some of that ashen hair from Victor’s face.

“I don’t know what else to call this feeling but love.” Yuuri murmured softly before he closed the distance between them.

Their lips met together in a tender kiss as their faced slotted together perfectly. Tongues parted lips and they danced together in a passionate, breath stealing kiss. Sighing through his nose Victor felt himself melting in to it; Yuuri’s lips were so warm and pliant against his own. So perfect.

The kiss deepened till both men where panting for air, their lungs aching being the only reason they parted. Victor rested his forehead against Yuuri’s as he smiled, his eyes looking deep in to his lover’s as he spoke.

“I love you as well, moya sud’ba.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty gross huh? 
> 
> moya prints = my prince  
> moya sud'ba = my destiny
> 
> (i hate google translator but hey, here is hoping its something like that!)


End file.
